culturefandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra
The BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra (BBC SSO) is a Scottish broadcasting symphony orchestra based in Glasgow. One of five full-time orchestras maintained by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), it is the oldest full-time professional orchestra in Scotland. The orchestra is based at City Halls in Glasgow. History The BBC opened its Edinburgh studio in 1930, and decided to form its own full-time Scottish orchestra to complement BBC orchestras already established in London, Manchester and Wales. The BBC Scottish Orchestra was established as Scotland's first full-time orchestra on 1 December 1935 by the BBC's first head of music in Scotland, composer and conductor Ian Whyte. In 1938, the orchestra moved into its purpose built home at Studio One, in the newly opened Glasgow Studios, at Broadcasting House in Queen Margaret Drive. The newly formed Scottish Variety Orchestra (which became the BBC Scottish Radio Orchestra in 1967) occupied Studio Two. As one of the BBC's many ensembles, the orchestra led a busy though sheltered life, broadcasting live at least five times a week from its studio and only occasionally allowed out. Throughout the war, the orchestra fulfilled 30 hours of broadcasts per week on the BBC Home and World Services. This meant live performances at any time of day or night, often broadcasting live to Latin America at half past one in the morning. By the end of the war, during which the orchestra had been expanded in numbers, Whyte had brought it to a standard considered good enough for the newly established Edinburgh Festival, at which the orchestra has appeared regularly since 1948. Through the 1950s and 1960s, live studio broadcasting still dominated the orchestra's schedule, and there was little time in its schedule for public performances. This situation changed after Norman Del Mar's advent as Principal Conductor in 1960. He led the BBC Scottish Orchestra's first visit to The Proms in 1962, and through his efforts the orchestra was further expanded, which led to a change of its title to the "BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra" the following year. Del Mar's earliest projects included the UK premiere of Stockhausen's Gruppen, performed jointly in Glasgow with the Scottish National Orchestra, and it was his interest in contemporary music that laid the foundation for the BBC SSO's long-standing commitment to new work. The BBC SSO has continued to perform the work of Scottish composers in Scotland and at The Proms, such as the 1990 Premiere of James MacMillan's The Confession of Isobel Gowdie. The last twenty years has seen the gradual emergence of the BBC SSO as a fully fledged 'public' orchestra, with foreign touring, commercial recordings and concerts all over the world consolidating its position as one of the cornerstones of Scottish musical life. The BBC SSO appears annually in such festivals as the BBC Proms, the Edinburgh International Festival, the Cheltenham, Huddersfield Contemporary Music Festival and the St Magnus Festival in Orkney. At the beginning of January 2006, the BBC SSO moved from Broadcasting House, Glasgow to the fully refurbished City Halls in Glasgow. From 2003 to 2009, the orchestra's Chief Conductor was Israeli-born Ilan Volkov, the youngest-ever chief conductor of any BBC orchestra.Tim Cornwell, "Top conductor to leave Scottish Symphony Orchestra" The Scotsman, 2007-09-18. In October 2007, the orchestra announced the appointment of Edinburgh born Donald Runnicles as its Chief Conductor in September 2009.Tim Cornwell, "Conductor back after 18 years to lead BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra". The Scotsman, 2007-10-02. Volkov took the title of principal guest conductor BBC SSO as of the 2009-2010 season, in parallel with the advent of Runnicles as chief conductor. In September 2011, the BBC SSO announced the extension of Runnicles' contract as chief conductor through 2015. In October 2014, the BBC SSO reported the scheduled conclusion of Runnicles' tenure as chief conductor in September 2016, at which time he is scheduled to take the title of conductor emeritus with the orchestra. In March 2015, the orchestra announced the appointment of Thomas Dausgaard as its 11th chief conductor, effective with the 2016-2017 season. The British Royal Philharmonic Society presented the BBC SSO with its award for Best Orchestra in 2002, and its then-chief conductor Ilan Volkov with the prize for Best Young Artist in 2004. In March 2014, the orchestra made its first trip to India, covering the cities of Chennai, Mumbai and New Delhi. Chief and Principal Conductors * 1935-1946: Guy Warrack * 1946-1960: Ian Whyte * 1960-1965: Norman Del Mar * 1965-1971: James Loughran * 1971-1977: Christopher Seaman * 1978-1980: Karl Anton Rickenbacher * 1983-1993: Jerzy Maksymiuk * 1996-2002: Osmo Vänskä * 2003-2009: Ilan Volkov * 2009–2016: Donald Runnicles * 2016-present: Thomas Dausgaard Chief/Principal Guest Conductors *1981-1983 Sir Charles Groves *1983-1985 Vernon Handley *1986-1989 George Hurst *1989-1992 Takuo Yuasa *2009-present Ilan Volkov Associate Principal Conductor *1996-2005 Martyn Brabbins Associate Guest Conductors *2006-2009 Stefan Solyom *2010-2014 Andrew Manze *2016 - present John Wilson Assistant & Associate Conductors *1946-1948 Robert Irving *1948-1949 Harry Platts *1949-1951 John Hopkins *1952-1954 Alexander Gibson *1954-1956 Gerald Gentry *1957-1959 Colin Davis *1959-1960 Bryden Thomson *1960-1962 James Lockhart *1962-1964 Bernard Keeffe *1964-1967 Graham Treacher *1968-1970 Christopher Seaman *1970-1972 Andrew Davis *1973-1976 Christopher Adey *1977-1980 Simon Rattle *1983-1985 Nicholas Kraemer *1989-1991 Christopher Bell *1992-1996 Martyn Brabbins Affiliated composers *1994-1998: Tan Dun (Associate Composer/Conductor) *1999-2003: Stuart MacRae (Composer in Association) *2004-2006: Anna Meredith (Composer in Residence) *2005-2007: Jonathan Harvey (Composer-in-Association) *2010-present Matthias Pintscher (Artist-in-Association) Recordings As well as its regular live broadcasts and recordings for the BBC, and recordings for BBC Music Magazine, the BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra has recorded 98 commercial CDs for labels including BIS, NMC and Hyperion, with whom it has a long association. The orchestra has gathered 4 Gramophone Awards and a Grammy nomination for its commercial recordings. *Jonathan Harvey: Body Mandala - Anu Komsi (soprano), BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra, Ilan Volkov (conductor). Label: NMC *''English Orchestral Songs'' – Christopher Maltman (baritone), BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra, Martyn Brabbins (conductor), Adrian Adlam (leader). Label: Hyperion. Notes and references See also *Broadcast Orchestra *BBC Orchestras and Singers External links * Category:1935 establishments in Scotland Category:Arts in Scotland Scottish Symphony Orchestra Category:BBC Scotland Category:Culture in Edinburgh Category:Music in Glasgow Category:Musical groups established in 1935 Category:Organisations based in Edinburgh Category:Organisations based in Glasgow Category:Radio and television orchestras Category:Scottish orchestras